nopixelfandomcom-20200215-history
Willow Wolfhart
Willow Wolfhart '''is a character role-played by Lyndi. Description '''Willow is a secretary/hopeful recruit employed the [[Los Santos Police Department|'Los Santos Police Department']]. 'She is a Corrections Officer for the 'Department of Corrections, badge #797. she is a straightforward person and always says what's on her mind. She also has problems telling people how she feels and is afraid of getting too close to others in fear that they will hurt her. The majority of police force like her and would sleep with her if she asked. Relationships Bodean Tucker Bo and Willow have had many interactions when Bo is running in and out of MRPD. Willow was told by Johnny, that Bo had slept with his crackhead ex-fiance Wilhelmina Copperpot, and Willow became disinterested in Bo after she was told this. Bo and Willow had a chat in the MRPD kitchen after Willow found out about Bo sleeping with Copperpot. Bo explained to Willow how he was just doing it to look after his 'son' and that he was trying to prove a point to him. He then asked Willow if she was jealous, and she said absolutely not. He then asked her if she wanted to have sex the previous night, she exclaimed that she absolutely did not. Then before leaving to go on duty he asked her if she wanted to take her back to the house before he went on duty, she said yes. Bo and Willow then quietly walked out of MRPD and drove back to the house where they had a good time. Bo and Willow casually began to hook up, getting together nearly every night. Often, she would stay at his place as well. Bo developed feelings and asked her to be his girlfriend. Willow said no because she didn't trust him. They kept things casual for some time, until more rumors came forward about Willow hooking up with Pred, McClane, etc. Bo and Willow argued about these rumors and she questioned Bo about his relationship with Pixie, after she stayed the night at his house the night before. It was all a misunderstanding and they kind of patched things up, only for everything to fall apart a few days later, specifically after a conversation Bo had with Chief of Police Vladimir Raven. Bo explained the situation with Willow to Raven, and he concluded that it sounded like she was just using him. After hearing this and also several other people mention her hooking up with other people, Bo and Willow stopped seeing each other. Later she finds out that Bo is sleeping with Pixie and meets her when Bo was in ICU. She came and told her that she has feelings for Bo and won't let anyone hurt him which Willow states that she also feels the same. After a couple days Bo tries to talk to Willow by putting pizza in her car, and awkwardly stares at her to which she just glares. After that Willow goes down at her DOC job because prisoners attack her. Bo gets super worried and sends her a text saying "please be ok." and speeds to her location. They find Willow with Randy and Bo states that he would kill anyone for her and Randy even ask if he likes her to which he states "it's not his business". When the situation is all over Randy then asks her relationship with him and if she hooking up with her and she says she not but she likes him but he seeing someone else, thinking he is seeing Pixie. Randy's gang then kidnaps her for revenge on her for singing tick tock and Bo looks all over for her. After they rescue her she is paranoid that they will kill her and he even puts his hand around her face in front of Pixie and says he be ok. He even gives her a ride back, tells her to rest will do her good. She takes the offer and thanks Pixie for her concern on her well being and they both leave Pixie there watching them walk away. She then sends him a text to say thank you for saving her and they both meet to talk things out. She asks him about his relationship with Pixie and he tells her that he's only sleeping with her but he doesn't have feelings for her, that he cares for her but not in a romantic way and he asks her about the rumors about her and she says they're not true, that she only slept with him. They then go up a mountain where they talk and watch they talk about random stuff and he even tried to ask if he can 'eat her" which made Bo try harder to seduce her and it worked, she told him she'd spend the night at his place. He asks if she is mad about Pixie which she states she is piss and he says that she can yell at him so more. She surprised him by insulting him but then she finally says she loves him and he is shocked at first but he also says he loves her too. They eventually break up after Willow finds out that he has been talking to Erin and when asked if he still loves Erin, he didn't respond. She told him to take his key and ended their relationship. Category:Female Category:DoC